Bakugo's Girlfriend
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: This is about Bakugo, his new girlfriend, and Todoroki's reaction to all of this. This is a pairing that I don't think anyone really knows about or follows, Bakugo x Hatsume. I don't know why I ship this, but I like it. Bakugo is a bit OOC, but I imagine he'd be like this with a girlfriend. Also, I imagine Todoroki would be someone who doesn't like Bakugo due to his personality.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugo's Girlfriend

"Goddamn, Deku! You fucking suck at this game!" Bakugo yelled at his messy haired friend, as he was quickly pressing buttons on his portable gaming system.

"Come on, give me a break. I'm not good at this game," Midoriya defended, a little nervous on what Bakugo's reaction would be. As he expected and feared, Bakugo turned around and smacked him on the top of his head.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me before I agreed to this two player campaign?" Bakugo asked as Midoriya was rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I thought I could get the hang of it as I played," Midoriya responded, using one of his hands to scratch the back of his neck. Bakugo rolled his eyes before turning back around to face the front of the classroom. Once he did, his phone started ringing with a techno version of 'Erlkonig' blaring from his pocket.

"Hello?…Oh hey!…How're you doing?... Oh yeah?...Sounds great…Well, I'll be in Class 1-A when you get here….Alright…I love you too," Bakugo said over the phone, whispering the last part with a small blush on his face.

"Hey Kacchan, who were you talking to?" Midoriya asked.

"My girlfriend. She really wanted to make me lunch today, and I really couldn't say no," Bakugo explained, leaving Midoriya with his eyes and jaw wide open.

"Girlfriend!?" Midoriya exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Deku?" Bakugo asked, with several veins popping out of his head.

"Nothing! I was just…surprised. You never really mentioned anything about her," Midoriya said while sweating buckets, hoping not to get Bakugo too mad at him.

"That's because she doesn't exist," a voice mumbled loud enough for Bakugo and Midoriya to hear. They turned around and saw that the voice came from the ice and fire user, Shoto Todoroki.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, ICY-HOT!?" Bakugo screamed from his desk, springing out of his seat, and looking Todoroki dead in the eyes. Todoroki looked back at Bakugo, with a blank expression on his face.

"I said your girlfriend doesn't exist. There is no way that you, of all people in this classroom, have a girlfriend, or anyone who can tolerate you for that matter," Todoroki explained, doing nothing except making Bakugo angrier. Bakugo stomped his way over to Todoroki's desk, and got right in his face.

"How can she not be fucking real!? I was just talking to her on the phone!" Bakugo yelled, doing nothing to perturb Todoroki.

"It was probably your mother, and you're just saying that it's a girlfriend to make yourself sound cooler," Todoroki further explained. Before Bakugo could retort, Todoroki started speaking up again. "In fact, back to Midoriya's question, how come this is the first we've heard of this girlfriend?"

"First off, I don't talk to most of you either way, so I wouldn't have a fucking reason to tell you. Second off, we only became an item a few days ago, so it's not like I've been being silent about it for-fucking-ever," Bakugo explained.

"I still don't believe it. I cannot fathom any woman giving you the light of day considering your personality and your behavior," Todoroki countered.

"Hey! My girlfriend fucking loves my personality!" Bakugo countered.

"So, who is this 'girlfriend' of yours anyway?" Todoroki asked, still not being negatively affected by Bakugo's anger.

"I don't have to tell you shit!" Bakugo exclaimed. Todoroki rolled his eyes, and turned to Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya.

"Do you three honestly believe that Bakugo has a girlfriend?" Todoroki asked. The three looked at Todoroki, then at Bakugo, and then at each other before devolving into a mumbling fit. Bakugo hit Iida's desk, causing an explosion.

"OH, SO ALL YOU FUCKERS ARE CALLING ME A LIAR HUH!?" Bakugo screamed, causing all three of the students to jump out of their seats.

"No, no, not at all Bakugo. We're just…surprised is all. You don't seem like the type of person who'd be in a relationship," Uraraka explained, looking at Iida and Midoriya for some sort of help.

"Exactly. We were simply insinuating that it was shocking that you are in a relationship at the moment. We were not insinuating that you were lying," Iida insisted, having both of his hands in front of his face, with Midoriya nodding in agreement. Before Bakugo could yell at them some more, the door opened and revealed Mei Hatsume.

"Hello students of Hero Class 1-A. UA's resident mechanical mastermind is here!" Mei shouted while spreading her arms. The class was so focused on the mechanic's sudden entrance, that they didn't notice Bakugo cracking a small smile.

"You! I have not forgotten your treachery at the Sports Festival!" Iida shouted, while pointing at Mei. Before Mei had a chance to respond, Bakugo punched Iida in the face, knocking him out.

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU LOSER!" Bakugo yelled, with everyone in the class, even Todoroki, looking at him with shock. Not because of him attacking Iida, but the apparent reason that he attacked him. "Hey Mei, glad you came," Bakugo greeted with a smile, his anger immediately disappearing.

"Hello Katsu, I have your lunch as promised," Mei exclaimed as she presented a bento box wrapped in sparkling red cloth with a fire pattern on it.

"Oh sweet! Thanks Mei," Bakugo said, as he took the lunch out of her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek, prompting a collective gasp from the entire class, except for Todoroki, who was still looking at Bakugo and Mei with his pupils as small as pinheads and his mouth wide open.

"Wow Mei, this looks amazing! Did you make it yourself?" Bakugo exclaimed after unwrapping the bento lunch, making Mei grow a giant smile on her face.

"Thanks, Katsu, my babies in charge of cooking got all their bugs fixed. I mean, you didn't even see what they made before. All I'll say is that I don't think you would consider that food," Mei said before she and Bakugo laughed a little. The two then kissed each other for about a minute before a ringing came from Mei's pocket. Mei broke the kiss, and looked at her phone.

"Oh it's time for my meeting with those execs! Sorry Katsu, I have to leave, but I'll talk to you later," Mei said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice knowing that the planned lunch she was going to have with her new boyfriend was cancelled.

"It's not a big deal, you just go and give those execs hell, Mei!" Bakugo exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air, which was mirrored by Mei before she blew a kiss at Bakugo and ran out of the classroom.

"See? I told you losers I had a girlfriend! What do you think of that, Icy-Hot?" Bakugo gloated before realizing that Todoroki hadn't answered him. When he turned around, he saw that Todoroki was on the floor, shaking lightly with his eyes completely white.

"Todoroki! Are you OK!?" Midoriya exclaimed worriedly as he, Uraraka, and Iida rushed to Todoroki's fallen form.

"…Everything I know is a lie…Nothing makes sense anymore…" Todoroki muttered with fear in his voice as he ran his hands through his hair. While everyone else was trying to help Todoroki, Bakugo just smirked in his direction before focusing on his lunch.


	2. New Chapter!

Todoroki's Confusion

Mei Hatsume was going over the blueprints for her next invention, or 'baby' as she called them in the UA workshop. She had all the materials on her desk, and was ready to start, before she heard the door to the workshop open. Thinking it was someone who needed help with their costume, Hatsume hurried to the door.

"Welcome to the UA workshop, I'll be happy to…" Hatsume started before seeing the student was Shoto Todoroki, who she saw only once. When she tried and have lunch with her new boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo, a couple of days ago. She had heard from Midoriya that Todoroki didn't believe that Bakugo could have a girlfriend and that she didn't exist. She had been a little miffed at the time, but saw no reason to harbor any ill will towards the dual quirk user.

"Hey, I know you! You're…uh…Todo…Todo…Todo-something! So…do you need help with your gear or…" Hatsume attempted to ask before she was cut off by a loud clap from Todoroki. Hatsume jumped back a centimeter, looking at Todoroki with a raised eyebrow.

"…what was that about?" Hatsume asked, after recovering from her millisecond shock.

'So she's not hypnotized…' Todoroki thought to himself before he moved closer to Hatsume. Hatsume, normally not one to be uncomfortable with someone getting in her personal space, was backing off.

"Look, this is starting to get really weird," Hatsume said, before Todoroki started observing her. He looked at her arms, legs, back, hair, and stopped at her face to stretch her cheeks.

"Can you stop stretching my cheeks?" Hatsume asked, while Todoroki was still stretching her cheeks.

'So she's not a robot either…' Todoroki thought, before letting go of her. Hatsume was staring at Todoroki with a mix of confusion and fear in her eyes, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Why are you with Bakugo?" Todoroki asked, without a hint of irony or joking in his eyes.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?" Hatsume asked, annoyed that Todoroki still didn't believe in her and Bakugo's relationship.

"Yes".

"Is it really that hard to accept that I love Bakugo for who he is and he loves me for who I am?" Hatsume asked, her hands placed on her hips.

"Yes"

Before Hatsume could say anything else to Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo opened the door to the workshop, and was shocked at his girlfriend being close to Todoroki.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Bakugo exclaimed, glaring a hole at Todoroki, who glared at him back. Hatsume ran to Bakugo, and hugged him, burying her face in Bakugo's chest.

"BakuBeast! This guy was being so weird! He was stretching my cheeks, staring at me, and asked me why I was dating you," Hatsume whined, her voice muffled my Bakugo's shirt.

"And why the hell did you do that, Icy-Hot?" Bakugo asked, with his teeth gritted to the point where they were on the verge of cracking.

"Because I still had trouble believing that your relationship with Hatsume was real," Todoroki explained. Bakugo was on the verge of taking whatever blunt object was nearby and beating Todoroki's brains out, but Todoroki kept talking. "However, I've come to realize that I was wrong, and that Hatsume does really care for you and vice versa. I'm very sorry about bothering you Hatsume. I'll take my leave now, enjoy the rest of your day," Todoroki finished, before walking out of the workshop. Bakugo and Hatsume looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell just happened?" Hatsume asked, looking at Bakugo while still being held in his arms.

"I…I…I have no idea," Bakugo stammered, rubbing Hatsume's back, trying to relax her as he was trying to relax himself.


End file.
